


Sleep Paralysis

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night and seen something dark, almost unnatural, in the corner of your room?
Kudos: 1





	Sleep Paralysis

_It’s still watching me. _  
__

I can’t make out what it is, but it’s already on the bed. My eyes- already miserable in their daytime functions- struggle to form a coherent image of a visage mere breaths from my own. In lieu of my vision, typically underutilized senses make themselves prevalent in absorbing my surroundings.

Its scent is rancid. In my disoriented haze, my mind seeks the apprepriate words to describe the overwhelming stench. The unmistakable aroma of garbage left out to rot is the first and only thought that invades my consciousness. Hot, rotting garbage. The acid in my stomach slithers up my throat. I try to retch, to expel the burning poison that rose in my throat, but I can’t move. Why can't just I move?

I focus my attention on my hands and feet, attempting to enact my sense of touch. The only thing I feel is the weight of this unfamiliar creature beside me, and even that sensation is faint. That feeling might be a product of my imagination as my thoughts rush through my head as I speculation what I am looking at. If only I could force my limbs to move as quickly, or at all, really. My eyes continue to fail me. I can only gaze at the creature and see its dirt-brown eyes stare back at me. Why did they seem so bright?

_It’s still watching me._

I want to scream. I finally get the good sense to scream, and I can’t. I don’t know why I would scream. To call for help? To scare off this entity? To just give into the instinct to scream? I can’t think about it. The creature’s breathing is too distracting. Its ragged breaths hit my face in aggressive blasts as its chest heaves almost violently. I hold my own to deflect against the unbearable stench.

I don’t know how much time has passed. All I know is that it's dark outside and 

_It's still watching me._

My eyes finally start to make sense of features in the blanketing darkness. Brown skin, a small nose, and parted lips. It was a man, I think, but I couldn’t care less about that fact. These features were ultimately unremarkable. The eyes, however, were what always holds my attention. Wide, brown eyes that seem to match my own fear. I hated it. Looking to the side, I can make out the charcoal skin of my hand, only inches away from his own shaking one. I wanted to move, I wanted to leave this place, I wanted to scream, but I can’t. I can only continue looking down at the man and silently resent his very eyes.

_It’s still watching me._

**Author's Note:**

> TybersTales on Tumblr. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
